forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Madhatterhim
Simply creating a post to start off my Talk-Page. Madhatterhim (talk) 01:03, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Welcome I don't know why, but you seem to have not received the automatic greeting message, so allow me to officially welcome you to the wiki. :) I threw some User boxes into your profile so it wouldn't look so empty. Feel free to add to them, or get rid of them if they are not your style. You can find all the pre-made User boxes here, and we can always make more. Take a look at our policies, if you haven't seen them already. Knowing the ropes a bit will help prevent frustration and make your stay much more rewarding and enjoyable. Grab a chair, throw your dice bag on the table, and have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 01:32, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Removing sections Is there any reason why you removed the standard sectioning of the Yondalla's Children page? You labeled that edit as "past tense corrections", yet all you did was remove content that organized the page as per the wiki's standards. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 14:54, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Removed content? All I did was change statements of "is" into "was." When I look at the page, I don't see anything missing?MadHatter-Himself (talk) 15:05, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :That's weird. I had already done exactly that last night and also added section headers separating different parts of the article. Maybe it didn't show you the latest edit for some reason? Looking at it now, it looks just like your first edit today simply reversed my last one, so that could be the case. Anyway, when you're done editing I can add them back. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 15:17, February 12, 2018 (UTC) That does sound really strange... I just corrected the tense mistakes present and added a few details about Sheela. So I don't have anything else to add, I mostly just jumped on the page to check out what you'd added. Feel free to return what was somehow lost.MadHatter-Himself (talk) 15:24, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :OK, I just added them back, plus a few more historical details. Is it showing to you? — Sirwhiteout (talk) 15:34, February 12, 2018 (UTC) The changes appear to be their now, yes. MadHatter-Himself (talk) 19:27, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Infoboxes You can find links to all the infoboxes at . We strongly recommend you use the Source editor (select it in your Preferences, or from the drop-down menu in the Visual editor) so you can just copy and paste the template from its documentation page into a new document. Note that most article types have a set of standard sections you can use as a guideline when you edit. They are located at the bottom of each Infobox documentation page. Have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 19:16, December 21, 2018 (UTC) I need your help changing drittz history Dunno who is asking MadHatter-Himself (talk) 09:23, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Moving Pages Hi, Madhatterhim, I saw an edit comment that you left about a misspelling of Maerlyn. Thanks so much! In the future, you are able to rename pages yourself, by the way. Just select "Rename" from the menu. ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:17, November 2, 2019 (UTC)